Keeping a Promise
by Lord Vidar Odinsen
Summary: A Few years after House dies, 13 is dying from her Huntingtons and recalls that House Promised to kill her if she ever got to this point, so sending a text to what had been her number she never expected a response. One-shot


July 2019

_House,_

_I don__'t know why I am even doing this, but I found your number in my apartment as I was cleaning it out as I lose control of my body due to Huntingtons, along with a note that said that you had promised to kill me if I ever got to this point. _

_But you've been dead for seven years now, so I don't know why I am even sending this text, but you always managed to overcome the impossible in the past, so maybe you can overcome even death._

_Perhaps my hopes are too high, as all men die._

_Remy (13)_

A middle aged woman looked tearfully at her phone as she sent a text to a number she had thought she would never text again, but had kept in her bedside drawer just in case.

_What Hospital are you going too?_

The text surprised her, as it came from the number which she had been almost certain would have been deactivated as it's owner was dead for the past number of years, but putting some hope, beyond hope that this was not just a joke, responded.

_Princeton- Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, House is this really you?!_

Having sent the message the young woman leaned back in her wheelchair and sighed as a new text came through.

_Damn, I really don't want to deal with Chase or Cameron, let alone Foremen, Damn. Fine when are you being admitted?_

Now more shocked than ever, the woman quickly responded.

_Two months, I suppose I will see you there._

Two months Later

"Dr Hadley, I had heard the bad news about your condition and your arrival here, I wish we could have remained together, I am sure I could have made your last few months at home better," A Dark skinned man said as he entered the room the woman had been put in along with a small group of others

"Eric, I'm sorry, but…" The woman got out with great difficulty.

"It's alright, Dr Chase and his team will take care of you as you slowly succumb to this illness, we will make it as painless as possible,"the man said sadly.

"No, I made a promise to her years ago, and I don't plan to go back on that promise," An older man with a cane said striding into the room to the shock of almost everyone present.

"House, you're alive!" One of the female Doctors in the group said in shock.

"Yes, Allison, and you are still single, what is your point?" The man now known as House said calmly.

"But you died, we all saw your body at your funeral back in 12," A blond haired middle aged man said in just as much shock.

"I know what you saw Dr Chase, but I also know that I am alive, as does the government and my wife, has no one ever questioned where Dr Cuddy went right after my funeral or where Wilson vanished until he suddenly reappeared just before his death?" House said coldly.

"Fine, House is alive, but that does not give him any right to be here in this hospital, he must have broken at least a hundred laws just to fake his death, which would have removed his right to practice medicine," Eric said coldly glaring at the older man.

"Yeah, but that was all given the okay by the Federal Government, if you need proof it's in my briefcase, all the paperwork and everything, now everyone get out, I have a promise I need to fulfill, and you know plausible deniebility and all," House said coldly.

"Excuse me, this is my hospital and until I check all of your forms and have them verified you will not touch any of my patients, if I have anything to say about it," Eric said angrily.

"Well you don't so go check your files, I will be done in just a few minutes and then I will disappear from your lives forever, I am only doing this as I promised 13 I would, and the Feds and Lisa don't like it, but they agreed to let me, now get out and don't come back in until I come out!" House said coldly.

"Foreman, we both know House is stubborn as they come, if it turns out he is lying then we have security put him in jail, but if not then, it is what it is, and you and I both know that 13 would rather die then continue having this disease," Chase said calmly as he helped usher the group out of the room.

"Fine but know if any of these results are fake then I am charging you with assisted manslaughter Chase," Eric said coldly as the group all left the room.

"Well now, it's just the two of us, I hate you, and this promise, as now Lisa is going to kill me for doing this too you, and now I have way too many people know I am still alive, but a promise is a promise, are you sure you want to die?" House asked the woman lovingly.

"Yes, please, just take away the pain," Remy said weakly.

"Of course, this is a fatal dosage of Morphine, I will miss you my friend," House said as he injected the entire syringe that he pulled out into her arm.

"Thank you," Remy said weakly as she started to fade.

"And since those papers were all forged and Cuddy doesn't even really know I am alive, I guess I will see if I was right all along or if it was you and others who believed in a life hereafter," House said quietly as he lay his head down beside his former employee and pulled out a second syringe and injected it into his neck and quickly succumbing to death.

"Chase this paperwork is all bogus, we need to get into that room now and get Remy out of Houses clutches," Eric said after briefly opening the briefcase and finding random files that seemed to just be for a wild goose chase.

"Of course, security secure this floor and make sure no one comes in or leaves, we have a potential mad man on the level," Chase said as he quickly made it back to the room and swung the door open just to witness House inject himself in the neck.

"We need to flush his blood and fast, or he won't be able to get any answers," Eric said seeing what was happening.

"It won't work, if I know House, and I did, he probably used morphine or since as far as we know, has been out of work for the past few years, he may have well given himself a dosage of taipan venom," Allison said coldly.

"But he killed Remy, he killed my girlfriend, how dare he take her from me?" Eric said coldly.

"First off she was your ex, second she wanted to die and you wouldn't have killed her, and third she trusted him, obviously she must have contacted him somehow or else how would he have known about her dying, huntingtons can take from 5 to 25 years to kill a person," Allison said coldly.

"Lets check the briefcase more thoroughly as House may have hidden something there, as he obviously planned to kill himself after killing Remy," Chase said quickly as he went back over to the Briefcase and after a few minutes found a letter addressed to himself, Allison, and Eric.

_Doctors Foreman, Chase, and Cameron_

_So you actually used your brains and looked through the briefcase fully, but probably after you discovered that I had killed myself after killing 13, at her request as of two months ago today. Perhaps I should tell you a story, back in 2012 I did get severely burned and almost died, which is why the funeral took place, however I was just alive enough to pull some strings to fake my death, with the intention to help Wilson live the best last six months of his life and then off myself, however on his deathbed Wilson reminded me about my Promise to 13, to be there to kill her if she ever got to the point she clearly was at to seek me out. So I agreed to live, but I lived in the underground areas of the world, practicing medicine, and learning that I was right, people lie, all the time. During this time in the underground, I learned that after my "death" Stacy, Cuddy, and Dominika found comfort together in my disappearance and had returned with Dominika to Europe after my "death". So there is that, as for my will, since it was read after my funeral originally I don't have much else except two things, first my remaining wealth accumalated in the underground goes to Amy Hadley, 13's little sister, and if 13 had a partner at the time of her death, then the partner. Second I want a promise from one or all of you, if Amy Hadley develops Huntingtons Corea, and gets to the point 13 was at when I killed her, I want one of you to promise to kill her. And to stop you from taking too long in the autopsy, 13 was killed by a fatal dosage of Morphine with a drop or two of taipan venom in it, as for my own injection, well lets just say a few types of snakes were milked to get this venom mix._

_Gregory House._

"Well I suppose that is something, I will inform the authorities of a double homicide, and inform all who knew House or 13 of these events," Chase said solemnly after reading the letter.

"No, we will say that Remy killed herself and not mention House at all, we will get rid of his body silently and no one will know of his appearance and murder of Remy," Eric said coldly.

"Very well I guess," Chase said before he and Allison left the room as Foreman began to prepare Remy's body for autopsy.

**AN: Kinda different story than my normal I am aware, just was triggered by watching clips of House MD. Hope Everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
